In recent years, a technology called augmented reality (AR) has been attracting attention. AR is a technology to present information by superimposing the information on an image obtained by photographing a real space. In such a technology, as described in Patent Literature 1, for example, an object disposed in a three-dimensional space (the real space in a case of AR) is displayed as the image. Note that Patent Literature 1 proposes a technique of presenting information in a way that a user understands the information more easily even in a situation in which information items are clouded in the image.